Finding Out
by tayinleigh
Summary: Most unloved Character in fiction, Terry Bellefluer, gets the shock of his life. some small spoilers but not too many.


**Disclaimer, Dont own, Svm. Charlene Harris does. **

**Summary. You know or are learning of secert families all over the place, but one character doesnt get the love he needs nor the respect. What if a long lost secert from a past affair came to Bon Temps to surprise him. This story is T for cussing adn adult subject matter, skimmed over but there. And it is a one shot unless someone wants more. I am not one of those writers demanding reviews, I get one, or even a like of some sort, I will continue, I guess i know how it feels to wait weeks for a review limit before seeing anything lol.**

Darlene Vander was in everyway her mothers daughter at least as far as looks went. but she never knew her father. Her mom Sarah told her that she was the product of a one night stand, and that though she loved Darlene she didnt know anything other then his name, Terry Bellefluer.

Darlene ran a people search on him, the day she turned 18, but decided to wait a bit after wards because not 2 days after she got the results, Vampires came out of the coffin. Darlene being a rather powerful witch was pledged to Demetris, the King of California San Diego, her mother was worried until she found out the amongst the undead Demetris was considered an extremely kind vampire, going as far as granting Darlene full protection. He loved her like a daughter and though it hurt him to allow her to go all the way to Bon Temps espeacially after Katrina and Las Vegas take over of the area, but her agreed and even payed for her ticket on Anubus and granted his best body guard over for her. Daniel was a pure shifter, who was adopted at the age of 4 by Sarah's sister Carolina. He was Darlenes best friend. his coming of age was filled with changing into a ferret and cuddling with Darlene. She woke up smiling and pet his head. He was shocked that he had woken up naked in his younger cousins bed and she had told him it was okay. Gaia had told her he would change tonight.

" Now, be good, I know your always good. but listen carefully. This ticket will take you into Shereport and from there you and Daniel will be escorted to Bon Temps by a local wolfpack who owe me a favor. Remember its a trying time there. And Felipe has already granted his permission for you to travel, baring in mind you do all you can to hold peace. And becareful. The Fellowship is still after you for the Oregon fiasco." Demetris said having blood tears in his eyes. Darlene nodded giving him a smirk, that was a fun day for her.

" I do love you, and have proven i will grant you everything you need" Demetris had proven his love, twisted as it was. Richard, her stepdad was molesting her for about 4 years before she began working for the king, He found out and Richard is still missing. Sarah still had no clue what was going on but she never did.

" I know my liege" Darlene said grabbing her bags and heading unto the vampires private plane. Daniel gave her a smirk as he bowed down to the King and followed her.

An hour later the plane was flying over Texas and Daniel brought out a cigarette. Handing one to Darlene and then offering her a light.

" Only you, so anyway why are we going to Bon Temps anyway, its in the middle of nowhere." Daniel looked at her as she took a deep pull.'

" Going to see my father." Darlene looked outside seeing the daylight just starting.

" But Richard is dead" Daniel repiled sighing, he hated bringing him up, he was so ashamed he didnt know what was happening. Darlene always said she was okay, but he heard her crying at night, alone and screaming into her pillow. Never being allowed to really let it out. her tough shell had a lot of cracks.

" My father not that fucked up scum bag." Darlene repiled, His name always brought a tightening in her chest.

" Okay, then lets get some sleep" Daniel said holding her in his arms. As messed up as it was he wanted her, wanted her bad. She was his doll. and his little girl. even though she was only 5 years younger then him, At 27 he was still rather conflicted about it. She spelt so well with him, even when the nightmares came he was able to keep them away.

" We are here baby doll. wake up" Daniel said shaking her lightly, She moaned and grabbed into his pocket for a cigarette, and took one.

" Nicotine before coherence." She muttered enjoying her smoke. Daniel grabbed there carry on bags and lead her off the plane, it was about 10 am, and the sun was very bright as they went to the car that Demetris had bought for there use in Louisanna. It was a bright purple and had blacked out windows with green detailing on the hood of a skull. all of this on a classic american muscle car, a 1990 thunderbird.

" I drive" Darlene shooted jumping into the passanger seat and turning it on, loving the v 8. Daniel thanked the powers that be that Darlene had a bubble charm on them, incase something hit them or Darlene pissed of another tree. Which had happened before and probabley would again.

" Where are we meeting wolfy?"Darlene said giving an evil smile. She loved wolves, and had randomly hugged a were. Daniel shrugged as a very tall well tanned man came up to them and sniffed Darlene, Daniel growled and pulled her back, making her laugh.

" he has no evil intent. Hon," Darlene gave him a kiss, on the cheek.

" Names Alcide Hereveruax, your Miss Vander." he said shaking her hands and giving Daniel a little smirk.

" And i am Daniel, are you the guide" Daniel said giving a death glare, Alcide nodded and procided into the driver seat of there car and insisting that Darlene take the front seat, leaving Daniel in the back.

Half an hour later they arrived at a small southern mansion. Rented of course by the king for them. Darlene took the larger room and took out her clothing and other things, leaving her bag of witch craft untouched. Daniel was across the hall from her. He watched her dance and then lay down on her bed exhausted. Her research had told her that her father worked tonight, . She had a few hours to nap.

"Okay so where is this bar" Darlene asked passing a cop car going almost 3 times the speed limit. The Blue lights began to follow her.

" Right there, but pull over for the cop." Daniel said a little worried, her charms always kept her out of trouble, but there would come a time. She pulled over and parked, as a middle age gentleman pulled a flash light over her, the shiny green of her corset reflected.

" More undead in Bon Temps, always breaking the law" The officer said with vemon, looking at Darlenes pale irish skin.

" Sir, i am not a vampire. I am human. just pale."

" Oh, well you were speeding rather fast. i am sorry i uh, miss?" He stuttered as she smiled, Daniel had to hold back a laugh. She handed him her licence and registration.

" Vander, well you see, my father lives here, and i believe he works in this bar." Darlene smiled clearly enjoying this mans discomfort. Hey it may get her out of a massive ticket.

" Ok, i will give you a warning with you being from California and all, but next time, i will give you a ticket." he said before quickly getting in his car and going to Merlottes. Darlene and Daniel drove into the parking lot and sat collecting there thoughts.

" I dont think i can do this Danny" Darlene said suddenly panicing, What if he didnt want her or worse completely reject her. Daniel laid a comforting hand on her and smiled sadly, He had the same fears. But he knew she needed this and needed to know him, Even if it turned out badly.

" Okay Lets do this" Darlene said hoping her voice was confident. She dressed in her best kick ass wear. Tight black manson t shirt and ripped jeans with fishnet patches. Low heeled combat boots and a trench coat. She was pretty pale and had done her best make up, even though she hated wearing it. Green eye liner and eye shadow and a pale red lip stick. Daniel was dressed in black cargos and a red button up shirt his long blond hair in a pony tail. He held her hand as they walked in.

Meanwhile.

Sookie stood behind the bar talking to Sam, She noticed a new brain pattern, and another pure shifter coming though the door. A female human who was nervous and hoping he would accept her, the male had a comforting arm on her and was feeling hopeful and pessimistic. Then Sookie saw them, The girl was tall and pale and looked very like a vampire but not a fang banger, kinda like a real prevealation goth rocker chick and the male well he was gorgous, in an Eric kinda way and followed her into a booth in Arlenes section.

" What are the vamps doing here, in my section." Arlene said glaring at the girl who looked about 22 maybe younger, her hair was naturally red unlike Alrenes and Sookie could read her jealousy pouring off

" True blood?" Arlene said with a sneer" Or straight from the vein?"

" Actually, minus the attitude and the inquistion can I please have a what is the burger Layffette? Or do you have a salad on the menu, Romanie?" Darlene said knowing this hill billy was possibly the biggest loser on the planet. And she kick Steve Newlin in the balls!.

" Why i never" Arlene said walking away and refusing to come back to there table. Sookie, curious offered to take over.

" I Dont see why not there your kind. Trying to pretend to be human!" Arlene spit smoking a cigarette.

" OMG we can smoke in here! Oh I must" Darlene said lighting up and giggling, Daniel rolled his eyes adn watched Sookie come over.

" Excuse her she has had a very long day." Daniel said ordering them a coke each. Darlene glared at him and Sookie just laughed and suddenly she caught a name in her head, Terry Bellefluer, this was his daughter, Sookie gave a half smile.

" I know you know why we are hear, I have permission and your Sheriff and my king have made arrangements, I mean no trouble." Darlene said realizing this was the telepath. and smirked.

" Um...O...k" Sookie thought how did she know and how would Terry react to this news.

" She means to cause trouble, thats why Demetrius sent me, to keep an eye on her. She is his favorite human." Daniel said earning him a brain duster from darlene.

" I will have your cokes in a minute, and i will have Terry meet you here" Sookie said going to make a call to Eric.

" I have someone here who works for a vampire named Demetris?" Sookie said on the phone

" I know, she is not to cause trouble, but then again the western version of the Fellowship has her name down for kill on sight, Names Darlene, she is a witch, with skills to make your friend Amelia green with envy. Her escort is named Daniel, he is a pure shifter, both from California and Demetris is her king, She is supposed to be finding her dad. Has she caused any trouble." Eric asked

" No, other then everyone thinking she is a vamp who can eat. and insulting Arlene." Sookie said.

"Good i will see you tonight lover."

Terry walked up to the table confused by the request and looked into the dark brown eyes of Darlene. His eyes.

" Terry Bellefluer, dad" Darlene said with tears, He looked at her nervously, the few people in the bar looked at him almost in fear of what he might do.

" Sarah, had a daughter?" He asked unsure of the words.

" She is my mother" She repiled as he hugged her.

" I never thought, I wish i knew. " Terry said sitting next to her, Smiling. The bar let out a sigh of relief.

" I work for Vampires, i am the witch of the west, at least thats what the fellow pussys call me" Darlene said trying to fit her life in a sentence.

" Your so perfect" Terry said looking her over as one would a new born baby. " And who is this young man?"

" I am Daniel sir, her adopted Cousin and guardian" Daniel said shaking his hand.

" Proud to meet you" Terry said still shaking, They all talked for a few hours, before Terry went back to work and Daniel excused himself to the bathroom, making an excuse to to talk to Terry alone.

" Sir, i have wanted to ask this for a long time, but i thought i would ask for your blessing. May i ask Darlene to Marry me" Daniel stood adn looked him in the eye.

" Yes, on one condition. She marries here. And visits." Terry said as he hugged the young mans hand.

**Should I make this into a two shot, chapter? What please people review!. Flames keep me warm. and i use them to heat my room. Lol.**

**I put a little of myself in this, its not a mary sue tho. Darlene is a collection of people who i love dearly as is Daniel. **


End file.
